


【呈丘】辣

by peach2



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2
Summary: 基本全文肉✓足交/舔脚✓极微量sm相关✓尿相关✓ooc✓私设✓
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), 呈丘, 贺呈/丘哥
Kudos: 32





	【呈丘】辣

贺呈到家的时候，丘已经睡了，在铺着黑色丝绒床单的大床上肆意舒展着身体，没盖被子，光溜溜的。

丘的肤色并不像发色那样苍白，而是淡淡的蜜色，透出健康的活力，紧致地包裹着一身柔韧结实的肌肉，只用眼睛就能感受到他满身的力量和雄性味道。

嗯，in了。

贺呈刚从一场应酬局上回来，几个合作方还算保养得当，不至于脑满肠肥，但多年精膏细脂堆出来的那股子油腻总是积存在眉眼之间，挥之不去。

他们怀里拥着几个纤细漂亮的男孩女孩，推杯换盏唾沫横飞，见贺呈到，连忙起身打招呼，一个不知道姓张还是姓王的总裁笑呵呵地把怀里一个尖下巴桃花眼的男孩推了过去。

“快去给贺总倒酒啊！”

男孩从善如流，巧笑嫣然，一只细白柔软的手抚上了贺呈的肩膀，另一只手拈着酒杯，喂到贺呈嘴边。

贺呈偏了偏头，不抬眼皮，拂开了肩上的手，伸手取了一片消毒湿巾，擦了两下，丢进了眼前的盘子里。

男孩一愣，似乎并未受过这样的屈辱，撂下酒杯，噘着嘴回到金主身边，撒娇似的拉着对方衣角，那总裁见状也不敢多说，只跟贺呈陪笑。

贺呈不喜欢他们，也不喜欢那些娇柔得像花朵一样的男孩们，精心养护的白皙肌肤带着贺呈不喜欢的柔弱和脂粉气，他想着家里的丘，想着丘淡蜜色的皮肤，棱角分明的脸，又傲又冷的神情，和那双含着凶狠的狭长凤眼。

丘的手上有着分明的骨节和枪茧，那双手可以生生把人的手骨捏碎，却也可以和自己十指交缠，攥皱床单，或者攀在自己背上，无力地抓出几道红痕。

丘有着沟壑起伏的背肌，每一块肌肉都藏着令人恐惧的力量，贺呈最爱看他流汗，汗珠沿着纹路流淌，贺呈就会舔上去，跟着汗珠的路线，一路把那滴咸涩的液体抿进双唇。

丘有着能把衬衣扣子崩开的饱满胸肌，那简直是贺呈的天堂，绷紧的时候，就像被最上等的丝绸包裹着的顶级健韧的牛肉，放松的时候，却会变成盈满手掌又溢出指间的布丁，鲜美的乳珠就是布丁上点缀的新鲜樱桃。

贺呈从不客气，总是大口吮吸舔咬，把一圈乳晕含在口中，然后用牙齿咬住，一点一点用力，齿间缝隙慢慢减小，最后只剩一颗颤巍巍的甜蜜乳豆……

还有他那双轻易就能将人绞死的结实大腿，大方张开的时候，缠在贺呈腰上的时候，贺呈简直想把命都给他。

噢，还有他的脚，贺呈是最近才多了这个癖好，就从上次丘一时兴起，一脸挑衅地穿着皮鞋隔着西装裤踩上了他的裆。

那次他扒下了丘的鞋袜，在浅色的脚掌之间射了一股又一股……

从那之后他总是花更久的时间在那双脚上，它们并不像女人的一样纤细秀气，更不像精心保养过的滋润白嫩，可那从不见光故而略显苍白的皮肤、饱满的趾豆、凸起的骨节、颜色浅淡的指甲和脚背上分明的筋骨偏偏就是狠狠戳上了贺呈的性癖。

贺呈的喜好一直非常明确，最爱的就是阿丘这种，棱角分明，又悍又辣的美人。

酒局结束得很快，醉醺醺的男人们搂着怀里的漂亮宠物去酒店开房，微醉的贺呈像上头了似的扑向面前的大床。

黑色丝绒就是最优质的食碟，盛放着丘鲜美火辣的身体，甚至把丘衬得比他想象中更美味，更诱人。

贺呈肆意品尝着眼前蜂蜜一样的肌肤，舔吮着那指节上的枪茧，直到那双锐利的凤眼含着怒气睁开，带着凶悍的目光直视过来。

“贺呈，滚下去。”

略带沙哑的嗓音“轰”地一声引燃了贺呈脑子里的那把欲火。

他一手插进丘湿漉漉的指间把手按在头顶，一手狠狠掐住丘的脸颊，裹挟着酒气对着微张的薄唇就吻了下去。

“唔……”丘略一犹豫，就尽失了先机，贺呈用舌头肆虐，几乎舔到了丘的喉口，没几下，丘垂着的下身就在白色的耻毛中挺立起来。

丘虽然足够凶悍，但贺呈的气场实在太强，令人窒息的压制感让丘终于乖顺下来，并在贺呈高超的唇舌功夫中陷入情动。

舌头沿着脖颈舔到胸前，贺呈双手握着那对自己最爱的胸乳，低头含住柔软的乳尖，口齿含糊沉沉地说了一声“放松。”

丘呼出一口气，全身的力量都松懈下来，贺呈将一对柔软的胸乳推向中间，瞬间，丘的胸前就出现了一条男人身上不该存在的乳沟。

贺呈勾着嘴角，伸出舌尖，从胸底舔上那条沟壑，然后沿着深沟一路舔上去，直到脖颈，含住喉结。

丘在羞耻和快感中喘息，手攥住了床单。

他太喜欢贺呈舔他了，任何部位，每一个部位，贺呈只用舌头就能把他送上天堂。

有力的手掌抚上大腿，丘顺从地跟着贺呈的力道抬起，架上对方的肩膀。贺呈握着脸颊旁边的脚踝，侧脸咬了一口，然后就把丘的右脚握在掌中放在胸前。

丘知道贺呈最近喜欢玩弄他的脚，就故意踩住了贺呈的胸肌，用脚趾隔着衬衣找到了他的乳头，然后恶意勾弄，贺呈的眼睛里燃起火苗，握住乱动的脚掌，把圆润的拇趾含进了嘴里。

丘粗喘了一声，柔软濡湿的舌头在自己脚趾之间灵活地舔玩，一种异样的快感从脚蔓延了上来，丘不自觉挺了挺腰，红润的龟头吐出了几滴粘液。

贺呈笑了笑，舌头放过脚趾滑到了脚心，湿润酥痒的感觉让丘想把脚缩回，贺呈低沉的声音从脚底传来。

“你爽了就不管我了？”

说着，单手解开皮带拉开裤链，硬了多时的狰狞性器弹了出来，贺呈握住手中的脚，把湿漉漉的脚心贴上了性器。

“爽个屁，你他妈倒是碰一碰啊！”

丘攥着床单怒骂着用他的脚心打飞机的人，自己胀得难受，还得忍着不去撸——贺呈太狠了，有次丘不管贺呈进度，自顾自撸射然后被那混蛋上了姜罚之后，就再也不敢在做爱的时候随便自撸了……

当时那混蛋揉着他又肿又烫填着药膏的后穴，舔着他无意识流出来的眼泪，语气十足温柔，可说的话让丘狠狠抖了一抖。

“宝宝，记住，操射可以，再敢夹着老公自己撸，就等着失禁吧。”

一个“滚”字在嘴边转了三转，丘终于没敢吐出口，抹了把脸，换了个字还给贺呈:“艹！”

……

贺呈显然对丘的自觉十分满意，在丘的脚底过了过瘾之后，就放开了一塌糊涂的脚掌，伸手捧起结实的臀肌，对着湿润的龟头哈了口气，低头含了上去。

“呃啊……你轻点……”

贺呈故意用了力，毫不留情地吸着丘鼓胀的性器，舌尖弹击着马眼，然后抵住嫩口用力上下碾动。

“啊……贺，贺呈……”

丘又痛又爽，仰着头拱起了腰，伸手抓住了贺呈的头发，大腿迅速颤动起来。

“唔……唔……呃，来了，不行了……啊啊……”

第一波精液几乎是被强迫射出来的，贺呈用他的嘴，把丘直接逼上高潮。

射过的性器还在颤动，丘终于松了腰，喘息中看着贺呈嘴边挂着精液一脸得逞，气得抬脚用拇趾按住了贺呈的嘴唇。

“给老子咽了！”丘气息不稳。

贺呈笑了起来，喉结一动，果然咽了下去，接着舔舔嘴唇抓着嘴边的脚亲了一口，亲亲昵昵地凑上来:“多谢老婆款待。”

……

“唔……唔……轻……轻点……嗯……”

真刀真枪地实干起来就和前面淫靡色情的前戏完全不同了，丘再也顾不上用脚使坏，手紧紧抠着贺呈的背，大开着双腿，被顶得不断哼出声，贺呈也顾不上玩弄丘身上那些甜蜜的地方，只记得用力掐着他的腰，低头埋在他的侧颈，狠劲把自己凿进那个弹软炽热的肉洞。

两具有力的肉体互相纠缠较量，野兽般狠厉的交合中却又藏着缠绵的爱意。

没有互相试探的你来我往，甚至不记得什么技巧，丘自然而然地展露着自己最柔软脆弱的内里，贺呈像本能一般毫不停顿的撞击着肉穴内部最酸软酥麻的一点。

不知疲倦地操干，不间断地摩擦，汹涌的快感无法阻挡，像海潮一般，一波比一波气势汹汹，丘仰着脸，双眼迷茫，如同溺水一样沉沦在欲望里，贺呈的喉咙里传来声声粗喘，他猛地抬头，狠狠咬住丘的嘴唇，随着最终冲刺的节奏，用舌头戳刺着丘的喉口。

“唔……唔唔！”

呻吟声被堵在喉咙里，丘大张着双眼，眼泪不由自主地涌了出来，脸颊唇边挂着涎水，不知吞咽。

贺呈射得又凶又浓，他弓起脊背，连根埋在痉挛的肠道里，颤动着腰腹，享受着来着火辣爱人的极致快感。

……

任务之外的丘实在不太细心，含着一肚子精液翻个身就想接茬睡觉，最后还是贺呈叹着气把他抱进浴室。

丘实在是困了，其实他才因为任务熬完两个夜，要不是实在思念爱人的健壮肉体，贺呈把他吵醒的下一秒就会被踹下床，巨大的体力消耗过后丘几乎没有意识了，挂在贺呈身上基本已经睡着了。

温热的水从花洒喷泄而下，贺呈紧紧搂着丘的腰，让两个人贴在一起，一只手绕到丘身后，温柔地用手指把自己射在他肚子里的液体引出来，抠弄了几下，丘突然颤了颤，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，贺呈关了花洒凑近了去听，只听见一句“贺呈……尿尿……”还没反应过来，就觉得大腿上一股暖流滑过……

贺呈无奈地低头看了一眼，果然，丘垂软的性器还滴着水……

贺呈看着丘半睡半醒毫不在意尿了别人一腿的淡定表情，又忍不住笑了起来，重新抱住了他，凶悍火辣的爱人此刻变得十分任性，当着自己的面肆无忌惮地撒着尿，实在是可爱极了。

贺呈没忍住，狠狠地在那鼓鼓的臀瓣揉了两把，回手重新打开了花洒。

……

第二天丘给贺呈下了令，他要睡上一整天，敢吵醒他他就往贺呈鸡儿上招呼了，贺呈知道自己过分了，讨好地给他拉上窗帘盖好被子，在他脸上大声亲了一口之后出了房间，关好了门。

工作间歇有几个小弟闲聊，摆着一本杂志看女明星。

“这个看着就温柔，我就喜欢温柔的。”

“还是气质美女好，看着，多女神。”

“不行不行我hold不住，我就喜欢这种活泼可爱小美女。”

“不不不，还是御姐型比较好。”

七嘴八舌讨论一番，回头看见了喝着咖啡的老板，就开玩笑地凑上去问了一嘴老板喜欢什么型。

贺呈看都没看那杂志一眼，放下咖啡杯，开口回了俩字。

“辣的。”


End file.
